User blog:YaMoreMedia/We're the New Boss in Town !
Hey, all Barbz & Barbies ! We are so excited to announce that after our hard work on this Wiki, we are finally able to say that we have been granted with the administrator rights & now we are the new administrators of this site! ...in other words, this Wiki will be the best Nicki Minaj Wiki out there! and you can already notice it with the new and fresh changes we've provided to the new generation of this Wiki! ...but this soon! First, we want to introduce ourselves! YaMoreMedia have been ruling, designing and expanding the internet media in some months now! Creating quality Wiki's & Websites about different subjects & manners and posting it all on the internet, just to keep our name's goal: "Ya! we want MORE MEDIA!" We are looking forward to make you guys feel for the first time pleased to be a part of this Wiki, and make you guys feel really at home here! both for Nicki's fans, as well as for newly discoverers of Minaj's pure talent. and most of all... make this Wiki something it never became, as succesful as her Minajestys fanbase itself! Why we adopted this Wiki, and what do we want to get with this? Nicki Minaj... where do we even start? She's been called Queen of Hip-Hop by the majority, loved by milions, and hated by no-lifed Haters, and when they hate... they go hard, because they know Nicki still will Do it on Em' and go her own way, so... Nicki, a bad ass rapper needed a bad ass Wiki about her Pink World, on the most famous Wiki farming site: Wikia. When we first got up the interest to fight to get the adoption rights to adopt this Wiki, who's the original creator abandonned, was because of it's poor condition: Design - Terrible standard Wikia beginner design template for the Wiki, was something that made us depressed... who wants to edit, expand and explore a Wiki that looks as boring as a regular Dictionary book? - No one! Main Page - The main page was nothing but a 5 lined page with the info about Nicki Minaj herself, no interactive choices or links... that is not a main page according to us! Ripped-off Pages - Many articles only Copy-and-Pasted from Wikipedia pages about Nicki, just to fill up the Wiki... this is not original, and we are working hard on fixing this day by day! Don't be shy, help us! - Re-edit all the pages that are exactly copied from Wikipedia! and also don't be afraid to include something more if something's missing! No Community Structure - People came, included a page, and went away! ...no wonder if the design was terrible, people want eye candy and a expanding website to keep on coming back! and more socialising! this is what we will set our focus on pretty soon! and common... Nicki is worth an amazing Wiki, we are branding this Wiki with her name, and she has quality... so she will get quality! atleast with us as admins and you as our editors!' ...let's join forces!' Category:Blog posts